Lasers are used in a variety of applications. Lasers are used in medical, manufacturing, military, and consumer applications. One laser type, solid-state lasers, are based on crystalline or glass rods doped with ions. The doped rods are within in a resonator cavity and pumped to excited states which decay emitting laser light.